Chasseuse de mes fantasmes
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Quand le Roi Jellal s'ennuie, il aime observer la vie du château depuis son balcon. Plus particulièrement, il aime regarder un soldat en particulier. Qui pourrait le blâmer ? Car après tout, la Commandante aux cheveux rouges est trop désirable pour son propre bien... Mystwalker. Label SPPS.


**Note de l'auteur : **Allez, un petit texte qui m'est passé par la tête pendant que je lisais des shojos matures, comme ils disent dans la classification des mangas. Dans ces shojos c'est souvent l'homme qui domine, mais là je me disais qu'Erza ferait une bonne dominante dans son genre... Classé M évidemment, bien que ce ne soit pas un lemon.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chasseuse de mes fantasmes**

* * *

Depuis son couronnement, Jellal passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau. Le travail d'un Roi était dur, long, prenant et gourmand en temps ; mais pour tenir sa promesse à Lily, il était prêt à y faire face toute sa vie.

Néanmoins, il lui arrivait tout de même de prendre l'air régulièrement - pour ne pas dire tous les jours - sur le balcon attenant à son bureau. De là, il pouvait voir la Capitale dans sa quasi-totalité, et même apercevoir les citoyens qui y vivaient, minuscules grains de poussière dans la grandeur de la cité.

Il avait également une bonne vue sur la partie du château proche de son lieu de travail. Une cour d'entraînement, au sol couvert de sable ; une partie de l'écurie des Legyons. Il pouvait entendre les mugissements des bêtes qu'on dorlotait, le marteau du forgeron qui frappait sur l'enclume, le brouhaha incessant des voix qui montait jusqu'à lui.

Et puis il la voyait _elle_. Il ne pouvait manquer de la remarquer quand elle entrait dans son champ de vision ; comment aurait-il pu, avec une chevelure pareille ? Sa crinière embrasée volait derrière elle comme un étendard, défiant quiconque de se mesurer à elle.

Une de ces fois qu'il s'aérait les pensées sur son balcon, une nuance écarlate attira son attention. Le Commandant Knightwalker - il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler Erza - parcourait le chemin de ronde en face de ses fenêtres ; comme à chaque fois, il la suivit des yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'observer son corps dévoilé sans pudeur. Son regard glissa sur la courbe des épaules, la poitrine voluptueuse, le ventre plat, les hanches balançantes, les jambes galbées ; et comme à chaque fois, il sentit ses joues le brûler.

Tous les hommes qui pouvaient la voir la déshabillaient du regard sans retenue ; l'idée qu'il était l'un deux lui fit chauffer les joues encore plus. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas rougir, elle ?

Alors que ses yeux divaguaient sur les formes hypnotisantes de la guerrière, celle-ci se stoppa et tourna la tête dans sa direction ; son regard brun se ficha droit dans le sien. Un sourire railleur étira les lèvres de la rousse, et il déglutit en comprenant qu'elle l'avait pris la main dans le sac. Le sourire moqueur s'élargit, puis, avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre contenance, elle continua son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

Jellal se réveilla en sursaut. Couvert de sueur, il passa la main dans les mèches trempées qui lui tombaient sur le front ; se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux sur la bosse proéminente qu'il apercevait dans son pantalon.

Il passa dans la salle de bains ; le vêtement tomba au sol alors qu'il entrait dans la douche. L'eau tiède ruissela, caressant son corps nu. S'adossant à la paroi carrelée, il porta la main à son aine et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, fermant les yeux pour mieux se remémorer le rêve qu'il faisait un peu plus tôt.

Imagina que c'était les mains fines et la bouche rosée du Commandant Knightwalker autour de lui ; que c'était ses doigts et sa langue sur sa peau. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un râle rauque sortait de sa gorge ; rouvrit des yeux embrumés pour voir l'eau emporter avec elle la preuve de ses actions.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venaient ces songes ; comment son esprit pouvait seulement imaginer ce que la guerrière rousse lui faisait en rêve. Il n'était pas un pervers ! Et pourtant, il repensait à ces scènes imaginaires avec envie, alors même que la honte lui brûlait les joues.

La Commandante était une sorcière. De cela il était venu à en être sûr.

* * *

De nouveau accoudé à son balcon, Jellal regarda avec frustration l'objet de tous ses fantasmes parcourir le chemin de ronde sans jamais daigner le regarder. Elle n'avait jamais plus tourné la tête vers lui, et pourtant il était certain qu'elle savait qu'il était là.

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle descendait dans la cour pour rejoindre le Lieutenant Simon. Il les voyait souvent ensemble, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser le soldat de pouvoir côtoyer d'aussi près la diablesse rousse. Lui ne la voyait qu'aux Conseils, et encore, elle était à l'autre bout de la longue table de réunion.

Le soir même, alors que la nuit était tombée, Jellal rentrait dans sa chambre quand il capta un mouvement furtif non loin de lui ; se plaquant derrière un pilier, il aperçut la large stature du Lieutenant Simon, qui prenait manifestement ses précautions pour ne pas être vu et entendu.

Curieux, il le suivit dans les couloirs du château. Le soldat finit par s'arrêter devant une porte ; il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui avant de frapper doucement deux coups sur le battant. Celui-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt ; à la lueur de la chandelle qui devait éclairer la pièce, le souverain d'Edolas écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la teinte écarlate unique des cheveux de celle qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

La Commandante ouvrit plus largement le battant pour laisser passer son subordonné ; avant de refermer la porte, elle tourna la tête droit vers l'endroit où était caché Jellal. Encore une fois, un sourire railleur vint orner les traits de la guerrière.

Figé derrière son coin de mur, le bleu tressaillit en entendant la porte se refermer.

* * *

Jellal se réveilla en sursaut - encore. C'était devenu récurrent ces derniers temps. Baissant un regard honteux vers son pantalon trop serré, il passa avec résignation la porte de la salle d'eau pour une douche glacée.

Incapable de dormir, il décida d'aller déambuler un peu dans le château et s'habilla rapidement d'un autre pantalon - le sien était taché, à sa grande honte - et d'un chemise à jabot.

Dans le noir, les couloirs se ressemblaient tous ; marchant au hasard, il tournait à l'angle d'un mur quand un bras crocheta sa gorge, le projetant dans une pièce attenante. Un bruit de porte qui se referme, le son d'un verrou qu'on tire. La froide sensation d'une lame sur son cou lui fit prendre conscience de sa position plus que précaire.

« Qui va là ?, gronda une voix qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.  
\- Votre Roi, Commandant Knightwalker, déclara-t-il en tentant de garder une voix assurée.  
\- Oh. »

La lame quitta son cou et il déglutit discrètement. Un rideau fut brutalement écarté de la fenêtre qu'il masquait, permettant à la lumière de la lune d'éclairer un peu la scène.

La guerrière rangea son poignard dans le fourreau qui pendait à ses hanches tout en le dévisageant d'un air amusé.

« Que fais donc le Roi d'Edolas tout seul dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.  
\- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, Commandant.  
\- J'ai mes raisons.  
\- Ont-elles quelque chose à voir avec le Lieutenant Simon ? »

Jellal se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit ; la rousse haussa un sourcil.

« Effectivement. », répondit-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer en imaginant ce que le Lieutenant et la Commandante pouvaient bien faire, la nuit, derrière cette porte close. Néanmoins, il continua sur sa lancée. Au point où il en était...

« Quel est la relation entre le Lieutenant Simon et vous ? »

Le rictus railleur de la jeune femme s'élargit et il se mit brusquement à appréhender la réponse.

« C'est mon amant. »

Il s'attendait à cette réponse, mais le fait qu'elle l'avoue si franchement le laissa sans voix ; sa réaction sembla amuser la guerrière. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline qui le fit déglutir ; le balancement de ses hanches était ensorcelant. Un doigt vint lui remonter le menton.

« Jaloux ?, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
\- Je- Que- N-non ! »

Un rire bas se fit entendre ; le corps de la Commandante se colla au sien ; sa respiration devint haletante.

« Pauvre, pauvre petit Roitelet si naïf... », chantonna-t-elle.

Une main effleura l'aine de Jellal ; il hoqueta. Un souffle chaud lui effleura l'oreille ; des dents en mordillèrent le lobe et il gémit, les joues brûlantes.

« Dis-moi, petit Roitelet, murmura-t-elle après avoir relâché son oreille. Veux-tu que je t'apprennes les choses de la vie ? »

Deux doigts remontèrent lentement le long de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon ; incapable de répondre, il se rapprocha du corps qui l'empêchait de dormir toutes les nuits.

La lancière s'éloigna.

Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits ; à trois pas de lui, la rousse le regardait, une main sur la hanche, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Je plaisante, déclara-t-elle. Je ne veux pas me faire traiter de pédophile. »

Le terme le fit sursauter.

« Que- Comment ça, _pédophile_ ? »

La raillerie qui émana de la réponse du Commandant Knightwalker avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce le figea à nouveau.

« Navré, mon Roitelet, mais je m'intéresse aux hommes, pas aux petits garçons. »


End file.
